The 23rd Doctor
by juju434343
Summary: When the 22nd doctor died he hadn't expected to regenerate, but he had. This wasn't a normal regeneration though. Follow the story of the 23rd doctor and companions and their adventures through time and space.


As the 22nd Doctor felt the regeneration process beginning, he smiled. After everything that he had been through he was happy to be finished. As the regeneration process began some strange changes began to take place. The Doctor got smaller, his hair grew longer , and he became as thin as the 10th doctor. The 23rd Doctor held up his hand to his face and wiggled his toes, and smiled as he realized that he still had them. Then he quickly grabbed his hair.

"Aaaand I'm still not ginger," he said , before immediately realizing that his voice was much higher than it normally was. Then he realized that his hair was longer than normal and so he looked down and noticed his newly formed curves, as small as they were. " Well I'm definitely not ginger, but I do seem to be a girl," he ,or should I say she, said.

The Doctor quickly ran through the TARDIS and to the wardrobe. It was there where she got the first look at her newly regenerated self. She had long, dark brown, curly hair, emerald green eyes, and was pretty short.

"I look like River," she said as she studied her unusually curly hair. "This should be quite interesting," she said as she studied herself in the mirror," I haven't been a girl in a while." It was then that the Doctor realized that she would have to find some new clothes.

"I'm sure I've got something in here," she said as she searched through the row of clothes."Too frilly, too girly, I can't jump in a skirt," though it took a while , eventually the Doctor found something she liked.

When the Doctor reappeared in the control room , she was in something much more her style. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots, a black tee-shirt with an odd design on it, a black leather jacket, and finally a black hat. The Doctor couldn't remember the last time she had worn a hat, and no she wasn't counting the 11th Doctor's fez, no matter how cool it some weird reason the 23rd Doctor had had a strange urge to wear a hat. It had taken her forever to choose one. She normally wasn't a hat person , but perhaps this was just an odd quirko of her newly regenerated body. After she got to the controls, she checked the video feedaround the TARDIS and immediately smiled at what she saw. She quickly grabbed her new sonic screwdriver off the controls , and stuffed it in her pocket without looking at it before quickly exiting the TARDIS.

Jack Harkness had always been an odd person. He currently worked at Torchwood And had seen things few others could even dream of seeing. And there was the whole fact that he was practically immortal due to some weird occurrence with one of his old friends, but that was just another weird thing about Jack. So the minute he heard the TARDIS materializing he practically begged Martha to let him go. He had never understood why they had put her in charge of dealing with appearances by the Doctor, but all he knew was that he definitely wanted to be the one to go. Martha eventually agreed, but with the condition that he took one of the scientists with him to "keep him out of trouble".

That was how Jack had ended up sitting in a truck in front of the TARDIS with a very figity scientist. so far they had been waiting twenty minutes and Jack was about to fall asleep. Then all of a sudden the door to the TARDIS opened and a young woman stepped out. Jack smiled and jumped out of the truck.

"Hiya honey," he said as he walked towards the TARDIS,"Do you know where the Doctor is? Oh, I've forgotten my manners haven't I?," Jack gave the girl a breathtaking smile," Captain Jack Harkness, and who may you be?"

The young lady rolled her eyes. "Still flirting with anything that has a pulse, I see Jack," she said very matter of factly.

Jack got a weird look on his face and took a step back. "Noooooo," he said shaking his head in disbelief, " It can't be!" The young lady gave him a look before rolling her eyes. Jack began to smile. "Oh lord, it is you!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh.

The scientist that had came with Jack was extremely confused by his superior's odd behavior and so he turned back to the strange young lady.

"Do you, by any chance, know where the Doctor is miss?" he asked.

The young lady looked amused."What's your name?" she asked him.

"Umm Daniel miss. Daniel Tensin," the scientist replied obviously confused.

The young lady smiled. "Pleased to meet you Daniel," she said as she quickly shook his hand," I'm the Doctor."

Daniel took a step back. "But you're a female! The Doctor has always been male!"

The young lady shrugged. "Well obviously that isn't the case now is it," she said," That's the thing about regeneration, you never know how you'll end up."

"Oh this is just great!" Jack said with a laugh," You regenerated as a girl, for once!"

The young woman rolled her eyes but the scientist was still confused. "Wait, so she really is the Doctor?" he asked Jack.

Jack smiled. "Oh she's definitely the Doctor," he said with a smile," Even though I don't think I can remember the last time he regenerated as a girl. And a very pretty one at that if I might add," he said with a wink to the Doctor,"So which number are you?"

"23, odd since I wasn't suppose to regenerate after 22," the Doctor said,"And honestly Jack, not the time for flirting. I just regenerated for Pete's sake."

"Aw, come on Doc," he said as he pulled her into a hug, " You know I'm just teasing you, but I do have a few questions for you," he said as he backed up," how have you been? Where have you been? And finally and most importantly," Jack held up the item he had swiped off the Doctor's head,"What's with the hat?"

"Good, everywhere, oh and finally," the Doctor quickly said before grabbing her hat back and setting it back on her own head," Hats are always in."

Jack smiled,"Good to know," he said," So where's your little companion? There's gotta be one running around here somewhere. Unless it's a TARDIS plus one right now."

The Doctor rolled her eyes. "First off if that was your attempt at a joke you failed," she informed him," Secondly there isn't a companion. Not sure if I need one anymore."

Jack gasped. "The doctor doesn't have a companion! Why I never thought I'd see the day!" he wagged his finger at the Doctor," What will people think?"

The Doctor rolled her eyes causing Jack's smile to grow. "So what have you been up to Mr. Annoying?"

"First off it's Mr. Handsome, and I've been doing the usual. You know, working at Torchwood. Being handsome. Making anything with a pulse fall in love with me," he said with a wink directed at the Doctor. "Which reminds me. I've been sent to escort you to Torchwood. We've gotta get going."

The Doctor looked at the truck and shook her head. "Nope, not gonna ride in that. It's to boring," she said grabbing Jack's wrist as she did so," We're gonna take a more exciting form of transportation. It was very nice to meet you Daniel Tensin," she said with a nod in his direction," unfortunately we've gotta run." and then she pulled Jack into the TARDIS leaving a very confused scientist to wonder why she had pulled his boss into an old timely police box. Was his boss just that good with women?

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, Jack was looking around. "I see you redecorated the place, wait, or was it the doctor before you? Oh and I forgot what number what number did you say you were on now?"

"23," the Doctor stated as she began pushing buttons and pulling levers,"And no it wasn't me who redecorated, it was 21, I believe."


End file.
